The Incident With The Knickers
by harrypotterfan987
Summary: Sherlock made the mistake of sniffing a pair of knickers ONE TIME while on a case, and now the Yard won't let him live it down.


**Written by me for a prompt from the Kink meme: "Sherlock made the mistake of sniffing a pair of knickers ONE TIME while on a case (perhaps to check for unusual odors which would indicate a toxin that had been partially excreted through urination/sweat), and now the Yard won't let him live it down.  
Really, I just want lots of good-natured (if a bit crass) fun, and the Yard getting the chance to make Sherlock as agitated as he makes them."**

**I do not own Sherlock, nor it's characters. I merely enjoy writing various stories with them.**

**Enjoy the story! :)**

If there was one thing Sherlock could say he regretted doing at a crime scene, it had to be testing the victim's knickers for unusual odors which would indicate a toxin that had been partially excreted through urination or sweat. It was the one incident that no one at Scotland Yard would let him live down.

Lestrade had texted him, desperate for Sherlock's help on a case that had everyone confused. The scene of the murder was in the victim, a woman of about 30,'s flat. Sherlock had taken John along with him to the scene and began to observe the body and the flat as per the routine. His results on the body pointed to a possible drug being administered into her system to aid with her death, but he couldn't be sure yet.

Sherlock had moved around the flat, glancing at the body and then at the surrounding areas as his mind raced for another clue. Usually while at a crime scene Sherlock tended to ignore everyone else except for John, and even he slipped his mind on occasion. This time was no different.

Many people from the Yard were there on the case, including Donavan, Anderson, and, of course, Lestrade. Most everyone stood and watched as Sherlock pranced around, going from the body to a furniture item, back to the body, and then to a seemingly random item in the room. No one knew what types of calculations were going on his mind, but then again, they never did.

Everyone in the room seemed to be watching Sherlock at the moment when he went over to the victim's basket of dirty laundry. Quite a few people looked puzzled, while others looked curious. Sherlock seemed to not even realize there were others in the room, not to mention the fact that they were all watching him.

They all watched as Sherlock picked at the discarded clothes. Suddenly, Sherlock picked up a pair of knickers from the pile. As if it wasn't thought provoking enough, Sherlock did something with them that caused a reaction from everyone in the room. He _sniffed _them.

Everyone was stunned and confused for the first moment. Then, Anderson started snickering, which seemed to set off others in the room. Many of the Yarders laughed, while some looked plain confused and shocked. Lestrade was staring at Sherlock as if he had gown two heads, and John looked torn between amusement and disturbance.

_Yes, toxin administered approximately 3 hours before..what the heck? _Sherlock looked up, confusing written all over his face. People were staring at him. Okay, not unusual. People were laughing. They were laughing at him? It seemed so. Why? And why was Lestrade staring at him like- _oh. _

"Have you got a fetish we should know about, freak?" Donavan smirked, laughter issuing once again.

Rather annoyed, Sherlock had explained why he had sniffed them. Everyone saw the reason now, but that didn't stop them from poking fun.

It had been nearly three weeks since the incident, and the whole of Scotland Yard was still going strong with the joke. Greetings of "Sniffed anymore knickers lately?" and "Better keep your skirts down, freaks here!" followed Sherlock every time he set foot in Scotland Yard or at a crime scene. Of course, he merely sneered at them in annoyance, but it was rather hard to ignore them as John advised.

Walking into Scotland Yard to give Lestrade the results of a recent case, John was trying to be helpful to Sherlock.

"They'll forget about it soon, you'll see," John said, hoping so, anyway.

"It's increasingly agitating. They _know _why I did it, there's no reason for laughing. I solved their case, didn't I?" Sherlock muttered. John opened his mouth to reply but Anderson happened to appear with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, haven't got any more knickers for you to sniff today," He said in mock apology before laughing.

Sherlock glared at him in agitation, huffing and walking past him. Anderson kept laughing, relishing in the chances he had to agitate Sherlock so much. The other Yarder's were enjoying it as well, finally able to give Sherlock a taste of his own medicine, in a way.

Sherlock and John entered Lestrade's office and Sherlock tried to make it as brief as possibly.

"The murderer was the girlfriend's cousin," He stated.

"How- never mind, not worth asking; why would she do it though?" Lestrade questioned.

"Simple, the cousin was quite close with the girlfriend, and grew rather jealous of her being with the victim. Cousin tries to seduce the victim, victim isn't interested in her. Victim makes plans to marry girlfriend, cousin decides that if she can't have him, no one else can either," Sherlock explained as Lestrade listened curiously. That was the thing. Once Sherlock laid it out to you, it seemed like it should have made sense before.

After a couple more minutes of Lestrade writing things down, Sherlock explaining things a bit more, the meeting seemed to be finished.

"We'll be going now," Sherlock said, turning and walking towards the door, John following. Sherlock was a bit surprised that besides Anderson, no one had mentioned the incident today. Including Lestrade. Feeling that maybe John was right for once, Sherlock went to open the door. As he did, Lestrade suddenly spoke.

"Wait, Sherlock?"

Sherlock turned back around. "Yes?"

"There's this new air freshener that smells like knickers, interested?"

"Bloody idiot," Sherlock muttered, turning back to the door in agitation and walking out as Lestrade and John roared with laughter.


End file.
